Pretenders
by niley.xo
Summary: Miley is new in town and starting her freshman year in a high school full of fakes and liars. She's destined to be known as a somebody. She'd do anything to be anyone, which means she'd sacrifice it all. Meeting Nick changes everything for her. Niley.


Hey guys, I've had writers block for the past year. I used to write fanfiction a while ago, but then I deleted my stories and stopped using my account. So this is my comeback story. Can anyone guess who I am? Meaning, my old user name?

Anyway, this story is slow and boring at first, but I promise it gets better. Review please and thanks.

Chapter 1

The flight from Nashville to Las Angeles was short. When my mom told me we would be moving this summer, I cried for weeks. I didn't even get to enjoy my summer. Living in a new city and not knowing anybody is not only difficult, it's torture when it comes to starting your freshman year of high school.

I love my mom, but she doesn't really seem all the sympathetic about me having to start my life over again. She's a workaholic, which is the reason we moved to this place. My dad died when I was four, so I don't really remember him. I have pictures of him, they're basically the only thing I have of his. From what I've heard about him, he was one of the kindest most generous people anyone had ever known.

The point is, tomorrow is my first day of high school. I don't know anybody, and I'm going to a school with over 3,000 kids. I printed a map off of the school from the internet, destined to not look like a total hopeless loser. I know none of the other ninth graders will know their way around, but I still want to be prepared. I've heard horror stories from my friends older siblings back home in Nashville.

Back home, I was kind of invisible. Not a loser, not popular, not a cheerleader or a jock, and not a geek or a nerd. I was just Miley. But I don't want to be known as "just Miley" anymore. I can't stand going through the next four years of my life as a nothing, which is why this year is going to be the year to change everything around for me.

"Come on Miles," Tish, my mother said, "Carry is picking us up in front of Terminal A in 10 minutes." Carry is my mom's assistant. I've known her my whole life. She's like my second mother. She worked closely with my mom in Nashville, so now she's moved to Las Angeles to continue working with my mom.

"Okay," I sighed, following my mom closely while dragging my large duffle bags behind me.

Carry came down a few weeks before us to start setting up our house and her apartment. She drove the moving truck down here and promised me she decorated my room to my liking.

As my mom promised, Carry was waiting for us outside of the terminal, a large smile plastered on her face, and her long blonde locks blowing in the wind. She was dressed much too young for her age, but she still looked good. Like my mother, Carry is 39, but she acts much younger than that.

After a torturous car ride, we finally pulled up to the new house. It was bigger than I had imagined. It was brown brick, with big white shutters and a wooden front door. I walked in the front door, not bothering to look around, the only thing I wanted to see was my room. I sprinted up the stairs and turned the hallway, spotting my room. It was large, with purple walls, a wooden floor, a white desk and a large plasma screen T.V. The closet was a huge walk-in, with plenty of space. It was beautiful, Carry had done it just how I had wanted it.

That night, as I unpacked my clothing, I day dreamed about how the first day of school would go. I know that instant popularity isn't an option, but my goal is to have made at least a few friends on the first day. I imagined cute seniors offering to walk me to class and ask me out.

I was awakened from my day dream by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, continuing to hang up my clothes in my new closet.

"Hey," my mom said, carrying a large bag and sitting on my new bed and it's matching purple and white sheets.

"Hey," I greeted.

She sighed for a second, "Sweetie, I know that this must be difficult for you." I stopped unpacking and turned to face my mom, now interested.

"I know that you'd much rather be in Nashville with all of your friends, and start high school with them," she continued. "But, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," she smiled sweetly, "Which is why, I got you this."

She put the bag she had brought up on the bed, and started emptying it's contents. I came closer to get a look. She pulled out a pair of strappy sandals, makeup, and various articles of clothing.

"I gave Carry some money to buy you some new things. I know you like her taste better than mine, but I thought with you starting high school and all, you'd need some new clothes."

"But we just went back to school shopping," I smiled happily.

"I know, but I just thought you could use some more things."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, rushing over to hug her.

After my mom left, I went over to examine the stuff better. The shoes were silver Coach sandals. The makeup included new eyeliner, mascara, foundation, lip gloss and eye shadows. The clothing was from a variety of stores, but included a pair of ripped jeans, a few colorful tank tops, a high wasted black skirt, a few cardigans, and a dark blue sweatshirt.

"They're perfect," I muttered to myself. This was exactly the kind of pick me up I needed. The clothes are more mature, nothing like my eighth grade style. I was grinning ear to ear for the rest of the night, anxiously anticipating school the next morning.

The next morning I woke up at 6:00 am, even though school didn't start until 8:30. I calmly walked myself to the bathroom, splashed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth. Next, I grabbed the new ripped jeans I had gotten, and paired it was a gray crop top. I put on my favorite moccasins and headed towards the mirror to begin my makeup.

By this time it was almost 7:00. I added a thin layer of the new foundation I had gotten, and applied a thick coat of mascara. I smiled in the mirror as I applied my lipgloss. Once I was happy with my makeup, I began on my hair. The biggest dilemma I had that morning was wether to straighten or curl my hair. Ultimately I decided on curling it. By 8:00 I was starting to get butterflies from all the nerves. My mom had already left for work, but made sure to leave me lunch money on the counter and a bowl of cereal for breakfast on the kitchen table.

By 8:15 I was out the door and walking to school, which was conveniently located down the street. I arrived at school by 8:20, which I had thought was a reasonable time to arrive. I hoped I didn't look too lost and confused, most of the older kids seemed so at ease. Double checking my schedule once more, and making sure I had the right room number, I walked into my first period Science class.

Mrs. Glass was the name written on the chalkboard. She smiled as I walked in, "Pick any desk," she said sweetly.

For the first time, I looked at the class. It was almost half full of nervous looking students, some casually talking to one another, others sitting alone. I went to the back of the room and took an empty lab bench, placing my backpack underneath my chair.

As I waited for the final bell to ring, a few more students flooded in. Almost everyone had a lab partner sitting beside them at their desks.

"Okay class," Mrs. Glass began, "I'm going to start taking attendance, anyone who doesn't hear their name called, is probably in the wrong class."

As Mrs. Glass began reading off her attendance list, numerous people began to raise their hand, signaling they were present. Finally, she got to my name.

"Here," I said calmly, raising my hand at the same time.

After attendance was done, Mrs. Glass began reading out who the lab partners would be and where our assigned seating was.

A blonde haired girl where far too much makeup sitting at the front of the class raised her hand anxiously. Mrs. Glass called upon the girl, and she began to speak. "So, we don't get to choose our partners or the seating plan?"

"No dear, in ninth grade classes almost all of them have a seating plan."

The girl sulked, "So who's my lab partner then?"

"I'm going in alphabetical order," Mrs. Glass said.

"Lisa Robert and Miley Stewart are partners. Come sit over here," she said, placing her hand down on a desk off to the corner of the room. I got up from my seat to sit down at the lab bench. The same blonde girl who asked about lab partners sulked towards me and sat down at our desk.

As Mrs. Glass continued down the list assigning all the other students to their desks and partners, I began making conversation with Lisa.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I smiled as I spoke to the girl, offering my hand to her to shake.

She kind of rolled her eyes a little as she turned to face me, "Lisa," she said uninterested shaking my hand.

"So what are your other classes?" I asked.

"Math, Geography and English," she said in an uninterested tone.

"We have English together," I noted politely.

It was quiet for a moment before Lisa spoke again, "You're not from here are you?"

I shook my head, "Nashville."

"Well, seeing as you don't know anybody, you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch if you'd like," Lisa offered.

I could feel my face light up, "Well sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll meet you in the Caf at the start of lunch," Lisa said.

For the rest of the class we weren't really allowed to talk, we just went through safety procedures for labs and whatnot.

We were assigned lockers near the end of the period. Mine was right near the gym, right beside the girls change room.

When class was dismissed, I went to my locker to put my backpack in my new locker and grab my books for History class. As I was shutting my locker shut, a group of older boys in the hallway were throwing a football. I didn't even see it coming, but the next thing I knew I was on the ground with an awful pain in my nose. I went to touch my nose and felt a dampness there. When I looked at my hand I saw it was stained red with blood.


End file.
